Talent Show!
by marryinelmo
Summary: Post 5th book. SPOILERS! What happens when Hogwarts hosts a talent competition? And Harry has a new girlfriend? What kind of chaos can a girl listening to Switchfoot and lost on a sugar high create? Who knows, other than me? Flames welcome.
1. Announcements

DISCLAIMER! – I of course do not own Harry Potter or any songs used here after. I do own Lily. My friend, Maggy Aethelwynsdottir owns Nara and Inuyashasactualluver owns Marien.  
  
SUMMARY – Post 5th book. SPOILERS! What happens when Hogwarts hosts a talent competition? And Harry has a new girlfriend? What kind of chaos can a girl listening to Switchfoot and lost on a sugar high create? Who knows, other than me?  
  
Harry walked towards the great hall until he felt hands around his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" he heard the sweet voice of his girlfriend, Lily Black.  
  
"Hi Lily." he said as he turned.  
  
"You spoil all the fun. You know that right?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
He swept her into a hug. He had been going out with her since the beginning of 5th year.  
  
She had long brown hair that went just to her waist. Her purple eyes twinkled with mischief and courage just as her father's had. Her father was...you guessed it...Sirius Black. Lily had two tattoos. One was a red rose on her neck and the other was a broom on her knee. She was a metamorphagus, which meant she could look however she wanted. Also, she is a cousin of the Weasleys.  
  
"So what's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously, "You never greet me before dinner."  
  
"I'll explain at dinner. I have to tell the others you know?" Lily said as they started walking towards the doors.  
  
They sat down with their friends Ron Weasley, Nara Snape, Marien Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy (Yes he's friends with them!), and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Did you hear?" Lily asked all of them.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"What?" Nara asked.  
  
Nara was a blonde. Most of the time literally. She was dating Ron. Even though no one really cared, she was a half blood. Her mother was muggle, but her father was wizard. She is the cousin of Snape. She also had a rose tattoo. Hers was white and was right under her left shoulder. She also tended to wear mostly revealing clothes.  
  
"Well..." Lily started to explain, but was cut of by Dumbledore starting his regular speech.  
  
"Good evening students," their headmaster began, "As many of you have been told, we shall be hosting a talent contest next month. We would like to keep it singing and dancing mainly but you may schedule an appointment with Lily Black, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, or Blaise Zabini to do something else. For further information please talk to them or get a flyer from the bulletin boards located on any of the floors. Thank you" Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Marien whispered loudly.  
  
Marien Dumbledore is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, but don't let that fool you about her. She is currently dating Draco Malfoy and trust me, Slytherin and Gryffindor have formed an alliance mostly because of them. She has long auburn hair with black streaks. It goes down to her waist!! She of course has a rose tattoo. Hers is black, which is right above her butt. Also, she has a golden snitch right at her waist.  
  
"Marien, shut up." Lily hissed at her.  
  
"So...this sounds like fun." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Uh-Huh. Sure." Nara said, "Only for the people who participate."  
  
"Nara." Marien said firmly, "You can participate if you want."  
  
Nara just shook her head.  
  
"Um...why don't we go upstairs and talk about this later?" Ron suggested, sensing his girlfriend was uncomfortable.  
  
A/N- So what'd you think? Remember flames are welcome. Always are all right with me. If it totally sucks tell me. I promise I'll actually talk about like who's gonna go in it. Hey, word to the wise, don't listen to Gerardo's "Rico Suave" if you'd like to keep your sanity! Peace-Out and LATERS!!!  
  
- River Styx 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

DISCLAIMER-I of course do not own Harry Potter or any songs used here after. I do own Lily. My friend, Maggy Aethelwynsdottir owns Nara and Inuyashasactualluver owns Marien.  
  
A/N-Okay...Here's more. Sorry if the first chapter was kind of...information, mostly. This will have a little more organizing of talent show stuff.  
  
"Um...why don't we go upstairs and talk about this later?" Ron suggested, sensing his girlfriend was uncomfortable.  
  
They all headed upstairs, well that is, until they reached the crowd at the bulletin board outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh crap." Lily said.  
  
They worked on getting through the mob, but it just wasn't possible.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Marien exclaimed, "We'll take my stairs!"  
  
You see, when your Dumbledore's grandkid, you're a spoiled brat. Marien has two rooms other than her dorm room, and a few flights of stairs.  
  
Marien led the way, although they all knew the way.  
  
They reached the parting between Gryffindor and Slytherin (Which I know would've been awhile, but this is my fic! We'll just say they moved the Slytherin common room.)  
  
Marien gave Draco a quick kiss and a hug.  
  
"I love you and I'll see you in the morning." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Marien nodded and left with her friends.  
  
They reached the portrait and Lily muttered, "Flying Whizzbee."  
  
"I'm sorry," the portrait said, "Password's been changed."  
  
"What?!" Ron said as he went up to the pink lady, "We would've been told!"  
  
"Well dears, you weren't. I'm sorry," she said firmly.  
  
Lily slumped onto the floor.  
  
"Well this sucks more than I thought it would," she said.  
  
Harry sat down next to her and asked her, "Why?"  
  
"Mmmmm?" Lily's muffled reply came from her arms where her head was resting.  
  
Just after she said that, Parvati came up.  
  
"Hi guys!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Why are you all out here?"  
  
"The password got changed." Nara said simply.  
  
None of them were on great terms with Parvati, since well, when she tried to steal Harry from Lily.  
  
"Oh. Well McGonagall told me the new one. It's Wicked." Parvati replied.  
  
The portrait immediately swung open and they all stepped inside.  
  
"Um...Lily?" Parvati asked.  
  
"What?" she asked irritated.  
  
"We were supposed to ask the person from our house about the show. So..." Parvati said quietly.  
  
"Look. Almost all the info is on the flyer. Get one." Lily said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"NO!" Parvati screamed, "I just want to know if...um, can there be more than five people in the group? Cause that's how many the flyer says is the max." "Do you have all the people's consent?" Lily asked  
  
"Of course!" Parvati said, putting on a big fake cheery smile.  
  
"Then...you have to talk to Dumbledore. You and your group can schedule an appointment with him through McGonagall." Lily retorted.  
  
"Great!' Parvati exclaimed and pretty much pranced out of the portrait.  
  
"God. This is going to be going on all through the next month. Oh yay." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
Harry put a comforting arm around her. "It'll be alright," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Now...what are we gonna do?" Marien said excitedly as she sat down on the couch with the rest of them.  
  
"I told you. I don't want to be in it." Nara said.  
  
"You don't have to be in it, Nara." Ron said softly, "But the rest of us might."  
  
Nara nodded. "So...what do you guys want to do?" she asked.  
  
"Um...I was thinking solos." Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Ron exclaimed loudly, "We could each have a solo, then we could all get back on stage for one big song!"  
  
"That'd be cool. But what if McG won't allow it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Leave it to me. I've got an in. So does Marien," Lily said comfortingly.  
  
"Okay! Then it's settled," Marien said as she clapped her hands together, "We'll do that plan."  
  
"But who's gonna sing what?" Neville asked, finally speaking up.  
  
"We'll decide that tomorrow. For now, let's go get sleep. Always stay rested up for a Saturday," Nara said jokingly. They all burst out laughing until they heard the portrait slam.  
  
"Lily Black! Stay where you are!" a harsh voice called out.  
  
A/N-So how is it? Who is it? If you know me, you may know what's going on. To the rest, you'll find out tomorrow. Oh and did anyone ever notice that in Ricky Martin's "She Bangs, She Bangs" he says she looks like a flower and stings like a bee? Cuz then he's making her sound like a wrestler. Oh well. Laters!  
  
-Styx 


	3. Uh Oh!

DISCLAIMER- I of course do not own Harry Potter or any songs used here after. I do own Lily. My friend, Maggy Aethelwynsdottir owns Nara and Inuyashasactualluver owns Marien.  
  
A/N- Hi everybody! I'm back! Okay, just so everybody knows, Hermione is dead. I'm sorry and everything, but I'm not a fan of her. So on with the story. BTW- I'm suffering a terrible bout of writer's block. I could use some help. Thanks!  
  
"Lily Black! Stay where you are!" a harsh voice called out.  
  
Everybody turned to see Professor McGonagall and Parvati standing there. Parvati held one of the most evil smirks.  
  
"Um, hi professor." Lily said uncomfortably.  
  
"Young lady, is it true what Ms. Patil told me just in my office?" the professor asked harshly.  
  
"It depends. What did she tell you?" Lily said as folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well let's see...she told me that you denied her even a chance of entering the contest along with the rest of the group. Also, after that you struck her." The professor collected.  
  
"No."  
  
"Um, excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but I'm a prefect, if Lily had done that, I would have to report her." Nara said as she came up and stood next to her.  
  
"That may be all and well, but still you all are going to have to prove to me that she's wrong. Mostly because she has a mark to prove you hit her."  
  
"But I didn't!" Lily screamed. "I'll give you all two days to come up with some evidence. By the end of the period of time, if you don't have anything, you will suffer consequences." McGonagall said as she turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Damn!" Lily hissed loudly.  
  
"You okay?" Marien asked tentatively.  
  
"No. I'm going to read or something." Lily said as she grabbed a book and sat down in front of the fireplace.  
  
Harry looked at the others and motioned them to go to bed.  
  
He walked over to Lily and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Everything. People, school, grades, just.... I don't know anymore."  
  
"Hey. So does that mean your friends are wrong too?"  
  
"No. You know what I mean!"  
  
'Fine. Fine. But is what I think bothering you, bothering you?"  
  
"If you mean Sirius and Phaedra, yes. Is that what you were thinking of?" she asked softly.  
  
Harry nodded and she laid her head against his chest.  
  
"I miss all of them so much. Why were they the one's to go? Why did bastards like Voldemort and Wormtail have to live while good natured people like Lily, James, Phaedra, and...Sirius have to go?" her voice breaking at Sirius's name.  
  
"Life just sucks like that. Someone has to die. It's the way our world works." he said wisely.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I know. It still sucks though." Lily replied childishly.  
  
Harry chuckled at this and Lily cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Do you find that funny Harry?" she asked him mock angrily.  
  
"Yes. Yes I certainly do." he said, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Look. You go to bed. I'll come up later."  
  
"Okay. But I'll be checking with Nara and Marien, just to make sure that you get sleep."  
  
Harry gave her a quick kiss and got up, and went upstairs.  
  
"Peace at last." Lily sighed.  
  
"You'd like to think that wouldn't you Lily." she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
Out popped the two Weasley twins, Fred and George. (A/N-More like Gred and Feorge.... but that's only when you ask Yo-Yo or Elmo!)  
  
"Hey cuz." Fred said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey." George said as he sat on her other side.  
  
"What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be here." Lily said bluntly.  
  
"And you said she was thick George!" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"I know. But I was wrong!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shup! You guys suck, you know?" Lily asked, punching them both in the shoulder.  
  
"Nice hit. Did you go and become a beater instead of a chaser like I told you to?" Fred asked her, as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yup. It's fun!" she exclaimed.  
  
The three were laughing happily, so they didn't notice Ron coming downstairs.  
  
"OI! Keep it down...Fred? George?" Ron asked, rather thickly, I might add.  
  
"Nice to see you too, little brother." Fred said, slapping his brother on the back.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely charming!" George exclaimed, as he pushed Fred out of the way to shake Ron's hand.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well you see...." Fred began.  
  
A/N- There! It's stupid. I know. But I hadn't updated for a while, but now I have. I really hope I left you guys completely confuzalated! YAY! Okay...I probably won't update for awhile, considering a few things: A) My sister's coming home for a bit, B) Have to decorate my new room, C) Actually move into my new room, D) Get over the depression of my two best friends not being home all summer, E) Not commit murder to person on Neopets, who's bugging the crap out of me, F) Figure out why Fred and George are here, and G) Stop writing this A/N. Okay...I'll talk to you all later. LOVE YA!  
  
-Styx 


End file.
